Duck Fluff
by Cheer-The-Underdog-On
Summary: Roxas and Axel take Xion to the park and feed some ducks. Akuroku.


**Gift for Dreamfleet who requested married fluff :D betaed by Layla**

* * *

Xion was lovely in her little polka dotted dress with a pink bow in her hair. There was no way that she could not be honestly splendid in the two's eyes for Roxas and Axel were absolutely and totally endeared by their daughter. She would be always their princess. "Is Xion ready to go to the park?" The redhead cooed lifting her up, so she could ride on his shoulders.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She giggled, "We're going to feed the ducks!"

"Are we really?" He arched a brow humorously, directing the question to his husband.

Roxas gave a devilish smile before revealing the truth, "Not just the ducks, we're going to the zoo as well."

"The park, the ducks and even the zoo? Why, my my Mister Blayne, I do believe you've planned a rather full evening for us." Axel kissed his spouse as they made their way to the car. The drive was short (extremely long in Xion's opinion though, "Can't you hurry!? What if the ducks leave!?") and when they got there, she quickly clambered out of her car seat to go play on the monkey bars.

"Papa, can you push me?" She requested when her heart's desire switched to the swing.

Laughing, he left Axel for a moment to go help her out, "Didn't I teach you how to swing recently?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"I know, Papa! But you do it _better_." She whined, "Pleeeeaaase?"

How was he to say no?

~o~

When the little girl had tuckered out, they headed over to the pond where the fluffy little balls of feathers were following their mothers around loyally, "Look at them, Daddy! They're so cute!" She giggled, pulling at his hand, "Papa, where's the bread!? I'm going to make them love me!"

The blond dug around in the cooler he had prepared earlier that day and passed her the bag, "Don't forget to tear the slices into little pieces, Love, or they won't be able to eat it." Smiling fondly at her, he didn't catch the redhead's adoring gaze as he continued to talk to their daughter, "And be careful of the geese; they're meaner than mean."

"Yes, Papa!" She nodded, "Babies! Here I come! Love me little duckies!"

While they let her tackle that, the two sat back on a park bench watching her from a distance, "It's a really nice day out." The blond sighed, leaning his head against Axel's shoulder.

"It really is, but I hadn't noticed until now." He took Roxas' hand which he had been holding and brought it to his lips to gently kiss the back of it, "I've been too busy watching you to pay attention to anything else."

Laughing, the younger man snorted a bit, "Stop it, you goof." He gave his husband a kiss, "You're so silly. This is why you're my best friend."

"And you're mine." He promised. Clearing his throat a bit, Axel spoke softly, "I'm sorry I've been working so late recently. I really am trying to be home more."

A frown flitted over the blond's features, but he shook it off, "I know you are, Axel, but let's not focus on that now. Let's just enjoy the fact that you have the day off." Kissing for a moment, the sound of their daughter's voice broke their moment of peace.

"Papa! Look!" Xion was pointing to a duckling that was no more than a foot away, "Can I pet it?"

"Xion, baby," Axel spoke up, "That's not a good idea. He's really little, and it's not good for humans to touch wild animals."

Nodding slowly, she waved goodbye to the tiny bird before returning to the two of them, "Daddy, why isn't it good to touch wild animals?"

"Well," The redhead began thoughtfully. Xion was always good at asking questions that made him think, "Because they need to be scared of humans, so that bad people who try to catch them can't catch them."

"Why would anyone want to catch a baby duck other than to love it, though?" She asked, her brows knitting in curiosity as he picked her up.

Axel sighed, trying to think of a way to explain that as well, "Some people are really twisted up inside, Xi. They got hurt by other people, or the world didn't work out the way they wanted, and now they want to take it out on something weak that can't fight back. That's why mean people hurt other people and animals. It's also why you need to be careful with certain people because you can't tell the difference most of the time between people who are hurting or who aren't."

Roxas was very proud of that explanation, and Xion seemed satisfied as they headed back to the car to drive to the zoo, "I love you." He hummed as Axel opened his door for him.

"As I love you."

~o~

They never get to go to the zoo. Xion falls asleep in the car, and they call it a day deciding to save the zoo for next week. She doesn't complain either as Roxas picks her up and carries her to bed setting her down gently and changing her into her pajamas. "I'll remind her to brush her teeth first thing tomorrow." He decides, telling Axel as they get ready for bed.

After their teeth are clean and their faces are washed, the two of them climb into bed for some cuddling, "I think my love for you hasn't ever been deeper." Axel whispers into soft locks of gold as he pets his husband a bit.

"Same." Sleepy eyes flutter shut slowly, "I saw you holding Xion, and I thought my heart was just about to burst."

"Thank you," Soft lips brush against the gently sun tanned skin of Roxas' neck, "For saying yes all those years ago."

"And thank you," Roxas hums back, "For being there. You're always there for me. Supporting me. Loving me. You're a great husband, Axel; I couldn't have picked a better man."

They fall asleep singing serenades of devotion.

And the two men are both quite sure that they need nothing more in the world.


End file.
